


Smoke and charms

by kotturinn



Category: The Oresteia - Aeschylus
Genre: Gen, Yuletide 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotturinn/pseuds/kotturinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1,000 words is too many, for a slow writer, to achieve in the timescale;  please accept a drabble as a small gift from a Yuletide participant in awe of the ability of pinch hitters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smoke and charms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trouble/gifts).



> 1,000 words is too many, for a slow writer, to achieve in the timescale; please accept a drabble as a small gift from a Yuletide participant in awe of the ability of pinch hitters.

Let me tell you how it's done, for this I know now. For preference they choose the quiet, biddable, ones. If they are pretty so much the better, to tug at the heart strings. Then they drug them. Not the attendants; they need to see, to know, to be free to weep, to wail. But us they drug. Two days it takes commonly. Different potions to achieve the effect, for we have to be able to walk upright by ourselves, no signs of fear yet unable to free our limbs or mind. Willing? Let you be the judge of that.


End file.
